Een Nep Kompas
by Half-Blood-Joker
Summary: Davy Jones is terug en wil Jacks kompas hebben. Jack denkt dat hij slim is en haalt er een nep kompas bij.


**Hallooooo dit is een kort verhaal over Jack Sparrow en het kompas dat wijst naar wat je maar wilt. Het probleem is alleen dat Davy Jones weer leeft en het kompas ook graag wil hebben. Dus eh.. Probleem?**

Een Nep Kompas

''Expelliarmus!''

''Jack, je kunt niet toveren.''

Jack Sparrow stopt zijn zwaard weg. ''Toch wel, alleen niet vandaag.'' Will Turner zucht diep. ''Je bent gek.''

''Dank je!'' reageert Jack vrolijk. Will geeft Jack een serieuze, doordringende blik. Jack stopt met lachen.

''Davy Jones is terug, Jack. Waarom ben je zo vrolijk?''

''Ik probeer alles van een positieve kant te bekijken! Zou je ook eens moeten doen. Knap je van op.''

Will zucht opnieuw en richt zich weer op het roer. ''Ik zie er anders niks positiefs in. Heb je enig idee waar we naartoe moeten?'' vraagt hij aan Jack die met halfdichte ogen naar zijn kompas aan het kijken is.

''Ja we moeten gewoon rechtdoor.'' zegt hij meteen, maar er klinkt toch een beetje twijfel in zijn stem.

''Geef me dat kompas eens?''

''Nee!'' zegt Jack verontwaardigd terwijl hij het kompas alleen nog maar verder van Will vandaan houdt.

''Dan niet.''

''Inderdaad dan niet. Het is mijn kompas. Koop er zelf één bij Telma.''

''Calypso zul je bedoelen. Je weet dat zij ervoor gezorgd heeft dat mijn hart weer terug achter mijn ribben is gestopt en dat Davy Jones weer levend is.'' Will tuurt naar de horizon. ''Ik weet niet of ik haar dankbaar moet zijn of niet.. Ik ben blij dat ik Elizabeth weer vaker kan zien, maar nu Davy Jones weer terug is..''

Jack neemt de laatste slok rum uit zijn fles en loopt onhandig naar Will toe.

''Maar je maar geen zorgen over Davy Jones. Ik zal hem met mijn schitterende charmes wijs maken dat dit kompas..'' Jack haalde een ander kompas uit zijn zak. ''..dít kompas is.'' Jack houdt de twee kompassen naast elkaar. ''Je ziet bijna geen verschil! Alleen draait de wijzer van het neppe kompas altijd rond, zodat het net lijkt alsof je niet weet wat je wilt.''

Op dat moment rijst er een groot schip op uit de zee en gaat naast de Black Pearl varen. Er klinkt orgel muziek uit. Jack schrikt zich dood en laat allebei de kompassen vallen. ''Bagger!'' zegt hij kwaad. Snel raapt hij ze weer op en steekt ze in zijn zak.

De orgel muziek stopt. Jack loopt naar de reling van het schip en ziet Davy Jones zijn kajuit uitkomen en hetzelfde doen. ''Jack Sparrow..'' zegt hij langzaam. ''Inktvisman!'' reageert Jack meteen. ''Ik ben helemaal klaar om te onderhandelen!'' Davy Jones grijnst. ''Dat hoop ik maar..'' Hij kijkt naar zijn crew. ''Laat ze aan boord komen.''

Even later zitten Jack Sparrow en Davy Jones samen op de Vliegende Hollander in Jones' kajuit. Jack is een beetje dom naar het orgel aan het staren.

''Heb je het kompas?'' vraagt Davy Jones aan hem. Jack kijkt op. ''Kompas? Oh kompas! Ja natuurlijk!'' Jack steekt zijn hand in zijn zak maar hij voelt twee kompassen. Hij schrikt; welke was nou de neppe? Davy Jones ziet Jacks geschrokken gezicht.

''Je bent het toch niet vergeten hè?'' zegt hij dreigend.

''Nee natuurlijk niet! Nee, zoiets vergeet ik nooit!'' Jack zit nog steeds met zijn hand in zijn zak te voelen aan de kompassen. Welke was het nou?

''Geef het dan aan mij!'' Davy Jones wordt ongeduldig.

Jack wordt een beetje wanhopig. Dan pakt hij toch maar een kompas en geeft het aan Davy Jones. Davy opent het kompas en kijkt ernaar. De wijzer van het kompas draait hard rond. Jack zucht opgelucht.

''Weet je wel wat je wilt, Jones?'' vraagt hij spottend.

Davy Jones kijkt Jack kwaad aan. Dan kijkt hij weer naar het kompas. De wijzer draait nog steeds hard rond.

''Dit is niet het echte kompas!'' schreeuwt hij, en hij grijpt Jack bij zijn kraag. ''Geef me het echte kompas!''

Jack kijkt hem verschrikt aan. ''Maar dat ís het echte kompas!''

''Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien!''

Davy graait in Jacks zak en haalt het andere kompas eruit.

''Oh bagger.''

Davy grijnst en geeft Jack het andere kompas terug. ''Ga terug naar de Pearl, Jack.'' zegt hij. ''En bedankt voor het kompas.''

Jack stampt boos over het dek van de Pearl heen.

''Het was me BIJNA gelukt! Ik was ZO dichtbij!''

Will staat nog steeds aan het roer. Hij kijkt niet eens even achterom naar Jack.

''Ik wist wel dat het niet zou werken.''

Jack kijkt hem kwaad aan. ''Hou je mond, William!''

''Waar heb je dat neppe kompas nu, Jack?'' vraagt Will. Jack haalt het kompas uit zijn zak. ''Maar ik heb helemaal niks aan dít kompas!'' schreeuwt hij. Hij wil het bijna weggooien. ''Mag ik eens kijken?'' vraagt Will dan.

''Pff, ja natuurlijk. Alleen zou ik niet weten waarom.'' Jack gooit het kompas naar William die het opvangt. Snel opent hij het en kijkt ernaar. Jack pakt een fles rum uit een kist.

''Geef die rum aan mij Jack.'' antwoordt Will, nog steeds starend naar het kompas.

''Hoe wist je dat?!'' reageert Jack verbaasd. William draait zich om en houdt het kompas grijnzend in de lucht. ''Ik heb zin in rum, Jack.''

Op dat moment springt Jack op Will af en trekt het kompas uit zijn hand. Hij kijkt ernaar.

''Dit is het echte kompas!'' schreeuwt hij. William rolt met zijn ogen en richt zich weer op het roer.

Dan staart Jack voor zich uit. ''Blijkbaar weet Davy Jones echt niet wat hij wil..''

EINDE.


End file.
